


I Never Found Out What I Do For A Living

by captainrighthook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Kuroo, I'll never finish this, Magic-Users, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: Kenma sits on his bed and yawns, stretching slightly and wondering what really went on all day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I actually wrote this it'd be based on these 2 prompts...
> 
> 1\. You don’t remember what you do for a living. Literally. You black out for 8 hours 5 days a week and a paycheck appears once per month.
> 
> 2\. You have a huge reputation in the criminal underworld for no apparent reason.

It started out as something that frightened the daylights out of him. One morning he awoke to a soft knock on his door—much too early for his liking, thank you very much. Groggily he stood, stretching and yawning before shuffling his way past the kitchen and down the hall. Looking back on it, there was probably something to be said about the fact that his cats had disappeared from sight. An odd notion considering they were usually the ones to wake him with their incessant yowling and howling and meowing for food.

The knock came again.

“I’ll be there in a second.” Kenma tried saying, but it came out muffled even to his own voice; like cotton in his ears. Huh, that was weird. He shook his head, frowning at nothing in particular. Upon approaching the door, his vision flashed. _What?_

A low hum buzzed in his ears as his hand closed around the cool metal handle. This was… starting to worry him. Immensely. What could it be that made him feel like this? It was starting to cause a feeling of dread in his stomach.

And the knock came again. Distinct. Precise. It echoed in his ears. Why did it echo in his ears? This felt bad. He should not open this door. Yet, he felt entirely compelled. There was nothing he could do. His breath sounded loud, labored. His vision was blurry and dark. _Turn the handle, no don’t turn the handle. Open the door Kenma._ It took him a moment to realize these thoughts were not his own. No they were definitely not his own.

His own voice would never sound so… sinister. But he would obey. Of course he would because he was so very tired and he wanted to go back to sleep. He looked down at his hand, still gripping the knob so hard his knuckles were white.

 _Open the door. Kenma_. So that’s what he did. And his vision went black.

[*~*+*~*]

When Kenma woke up he was alone in his room, the clock ticking quietly by his bed. It was dark and his shades were pulled. What happened? Had he passed out? He didn’t dare to move. There was a weight on his chest and when he looked down he was greeted by a sleeping kitten. _Oh,_ he thought, _it’s just Yuu_.

He removed the cat and set him aside, sitting up slowly. When he looked at the clock he was shocked to see that it read 5:00 PM. He’d woken up at 9:00 in the morning. What the hell?

It felt like moving through water with the speed he moved to get out of bed, but he didn’t think he could go much faster. He looked around his room noting it seemed different. Was it cleaner than before? Where were Link and Fae?

A strange, but not unpleasant, smell drifted to his nose and he stumbled forwards, wondering who the hell was cooking in his apartment. He almost fell face-first into the pillar that stands between the living room and the kitchen. Kenma steadied himself and saw a bowl of something that suspiciously looked like ramen sitting on the counter, still steaming.

 _Where did this come from?_ He wondered, approaching the table cautiously. Beside the bowl was a cup of water and a Strawberry Ramune, almost as if whoever put it there didn’t know which he preferred (it was the Ramune, but he had a headache and water seemed nice). He looked into the living room and saw Link sitting on the couch next to a cushion indent, a bewildered look on his face, almost as if he’d been startled… almost as if someone had just left.

Not wanting to creep himself out further, Kenma didn’t bother looking outside to see if someone was leaving, and returned to the kitchen. Oh, there was a note on the table. He lightly touched it, almost expecting it to disappear, but it didn’t.

 

_Please eat, you’ll need the energy. There’s apple pie in the fridge. -K_

 

There’s _what_ in the fridge? He scurries to his fridge and sure enough, sitting right there in his refrigerator is an entire apple pie with ‘ _Don’t eat the whole thing. -A_ ’ written on it in characters that are much more legible than the ones from the first note.

Wait a second. Does… is his fridge organized? He closes the door and looks around his kitchen only to note that it’s practically spotless. Come to think of it, there were no more pieces of dirty clothing in the hallway either, and the living room looked more structured as well. Huh. How about that.

He knows he shouldn’t be eating strange food from strange people who come and go as they please after he’s blacked out for the better part of a day, but… Things have been weird today, alright? If there’s one thing he deserves it’s good ramen, Ramune, and apple pie, and damnit if he isn’t gonna eat the apple pie.

What Kenma found out was that whoever had been in his apartment was an amazing cook; that is to say he assumed that someone had in fact made the ramen and not just picked it up, and he almost didn’t have room for the pie. (Of course, he made room.)

Once he’d washed his dish—he almost didn’t but he’d feel bad with the kitchen looking so nice—he set it aside and dragged himself back to bed with the previously missing Fae on his heels, meowing softly. Kenma was going to feed them but noticed that the mysterious stranger must’ve done that too, because otherwise his cats would be annoying him greatly.

Kenma sits on his bed and yawns, stretching slightly and wondering what really went on all day. Was he kidnapped? Did he black out and really make himself food and forget? Was there someone in his apartment? If so, why weren’t his cats hiding? Maybe it was aliens. Shouyou would get a kick out of that; something his friend Oikawa always talked about. So what was it? Kidnapping, abduction,  a black out episode? Who wrote those notes? Who was A and who was K?

As he was perched on the edge of his bed he noticed a note sitting neatly on the corner of the bedside table with his name written messily on the front. He picked it up and opened it, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

_Good day at work today. See you tomorrow. –K_

 

Work huh? Interesting.


End file.
